If I Were a Boy
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Se ela fosse um homem ela entenderia como era amar uma mulher e fazê-la feliz, coisa que ele não conseguiu e provocou apenas a separação de ambos. RinSess


**Disclaimer – **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, faço isso por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Música:** _If I Were a Boy – Beyoncé_

* * *

_**If I Were a Boy**_

.

_Por Pamela Baldessini_

.

.

.

O dia começava agitado, preparar o café da manhã, depois levar a roupa para a lavanderia e então ir para o trabalho. Sua vida não era muito calma, mas adorava o que tinha. A vida de casada era boa para ela, ainda mais com seu marido a quem amava imensamente, Kohaku era realmente um homem de ouro, apesar de suas "mancadas".

Ouviu-o descer as escadas e colocou seu prato à mesa para poderem comer juntos, sentou-se, e sorriu para ele quando entrou na cozinha, ele foi até ela deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e pegou algo do prato que pertencia a ele e então foi até o balcão pegando seu quepe.

- Não vai comer nada? – perguntou ela visivelmente chateada por ele sair assim, tão apressadamente.

- Não preciso estar na delegacia o mais cedo possível. – pegou as chaves de casa e saiu pela porta da frente, sem ao menos se despedir.

Rin olhou para seu próprio prato e depois para o lugar em que seu marido deveria estar para ter uma refeição junto a ela. Foi até a janela da sala e pode ver a viatura da policia sair do meio fio. Seu marido no banco do passageiro e Kagome no banco do motorista, a **parceira** dele.

Então ela imaginou o que ela faria se pudesse ser que nem ele. Ela definitivamente acordaria em cima da hora. Colocaria a roupa que quisesse. Trabalharia o dia todo normalmente, mas então ao invés de ir para casa ela sairia com os colegas do trabalho para uma noitada. Ela brigaria com quem quisesse e nunca poder ser confrontada por isso, porque eles todos estariam do lado dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e colocou os pratos na pia. Pegou a pasta e sua bolsa saindo da casa indo até o carro e dirigindo ao trabalho, era estilista de jóias. Uma profissão que a agradava imensamente. Ao chegar cumprimentou todas as colegas de trabalho e pôs-se a trabalhar num novo projeto.

Enquanto isso, Kohaku ainda estava no carro junto com Kagome. Pararam numa padaria e ela fora comprar café. Ele sorria para todas as mulheres que passavam por ele e assim que ela voltou, ele agradeceu e lançou um sorriso malicioso para ela. Não se recordava de nada que acontecera pela manhã como sempre. Sabia que mais tarde teria uma festa da corporação para ir e com certeza Rin iria. Mas quem se importava?

Ao chegarem à delegacia, as tarefas do dia foram distribuídas e eles saíram para as chamadas emergenciais. Era uma dupla infalível. Ele a ensinava como colocar as algemas nos ladrões, ele a ensinava como imobiliza-los. Ele era seu professor.

_**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they'd stick up for me**_

_**...**_

A noite não demorou a chegar e Rin já tinha terminado seu trabalho e estava esperando Kohaku na porta de casa. Ele estava demorando um pouco e pensava em ligar para ele, mas conteve esse desejo, já que ele prometera que estaria ali fora quando viesse buscá-lo. Seu vestido preto era justo e ajustava as suas curvas, seus cabelos castanhos sempre presos, estavam soltos, caindo em cascatas pelas suas costas. Seus olhos com uma maquiagem escura, mas não pesada. Suas orelhas estavam adornadas por um brinco que fizera há algumas semanas. Estava assim para ele. Kohaku adorava quando ela colocava uma roupa bonita.

Assim minutos mais tarde ele saiu pela porta e ela destravou as portas esperando que ele entrasse, com uma cara raivosa por ele ter a esquecido ali, mas assim que viu o sorriso no rosto dele sua mente esqueceu das coisas.

- Me desculpe. – Kohaku começou. – Eu perdi a noção do tempo e quando cheguei em casa já estava quase na hora de você chegar, tentei me trocar o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse dando um selinho em seus lábios.

O caminho até o local da festa foi silencioso e rápido. Assim que entraram no aposento, viram muitos conhecidos e assim cumprimentaram um de cada vez e calmamente. A noite estava quente e ela realmente estava com sede. Com isso pediu a ele que trouxesse algo para ela beber. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha antes de sair. Pegou um copo de refrigerante, mas antes que pudesse voltar até ela, Kagome o abordou.

- Oi de novo. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Há quanto tempo não Kagome? – brincou ele.

- Pois é. – disse ela rindo. Uma música começou a tocar e como os dois eram bem animados ela não perdeu sua chance. – Dança essa comigo? – ela pediu sorrindo e ele não disse não.

Com o refrigerante de sua esposa ele dançou com a parceira, mais de uma música e quando a terceira já estava pela metade ele notou o olhar magoado de Rin em si. Assim ele parou de dançar com Kagome e foi para o lado de Rin. Ele tentou falar com ela, mas a mulher apenas disse que queria ir embora e assim, mesmo com Kohaku relutante, eles foram.

No caminho ela não conseguia parar de pensar na cena. E assim como pela manhã ela imaginou como seria se fosse ele. Ela desligaria o telefone, assim como todos faziam e diria que estava quebrado e que tinha acabado de chegar em casa porque perdera a noção do tempo, quando não era nada daquilo. Ela se colocaria em primeiro lugar, fazendo tudo que quisesse e quando quisesse. Ela ditaria as regras, sem reclamações e ela saberia que ela estaria no controle.

_**If were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone its broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as a goal  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home  
To come home**_

Ao chegarem em casa, os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Dirigiram-se para o quarto em silêncio e assim ficaram, trocaram de roupa e ele estava deitado na cama olhando-a pelo espelho, enquanto ela, sentada a frente de sua penteadeira, tirava a maquiagem e escovava os cabelos, ainda vestida com se.

Ele bufou impaciente e sua expressão de pessoa extremamente zangada piorou. Ela suspirou e ficou nervosa a cada inspirada que dava. Ela virou-se para ele e encarou-o. Ela viu em seus olhos a insatisfação por terem brigado, sendo que nem tinham trocado uma palavra sequer, por uma coisa tão estúpida.

- Briga idiota... – sussurrou mais para ele que para ela escutar, mas ainda assim alto demais.

- O que você quer que eu diga Kohaku?! – disse Rin alterada.

Sua aparência era de uma mulher bem cuidada, mas seu interior estava em pedaços, totalmente desamparada, com medo da situação em que estava. Medo de ter que tomar atitudes que ela não queria, pois o amava demais. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos amendoados.

- Não é como se eu estivesse dormindo com ela Rin. – disse Kohaku incrédulo. Não acreditava que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com sua esposa, mesmo depois de cinco anos de casado.

Seu casamento não era mais o mesmo. Muitas coisas haviam mudado e ele a tratava com uma indiferença que a magoava profundamente. Não era a mesma coisa de três anos atrás. Fazia quanto tempo que ele não lhe dava um presente? Não lhe trazia uma flor? Não lhe dava o valor necessário?

Rin olhou-o seriamente e tomou uma decisão da qual ela não poderia se arrepender mais tarde. Kohaku não parecia entender sua posição, parecia não querer mais estar naquele casamento, e se era daquele jeito que ele a tratava, assim seria. E se ele realmente achava que ela seria seu capacho, ele estava muito enganado.

Levantou-se duramente olhando para ele. Sorriu sarcasticamente e passou por ele indo em direção ao closet trocar de roupa, já era tarde e no dia seguinte tinha que ir trabalhar.

_**It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong**_

_**...**_

Sentada à sua mesa no trabalho ela sentia certo alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo uma profunda tristeza. Alívio porque talvez porque tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas e ter se livrado de uma coisa que estava fazendo claramente mal a sua pessoa. Mas profundamente triste pois ela o amava. Muito, talvez até demais, mas aquilo fora necessário. Não podia sujeitar-se àquele papel simplesmente nojento que ele propusera.

Suas malas estavam no porta-malas do carro e iria para a casa de seus pais naquela noite, para que naquele fim de semana pudesse procurar por um apartamento descente. Não estava arrependida, nem um pouco. Ligou o computador e assim que digitou a senha sua foto com ele apareceu na tela do computador.

Ficou alguns minutos olhando-a notando a diferença da época que a foto fora tirada e a que ela passava agora. Rin deixou uma ultima lágrima escorrer pelo rosto e imaginou o que faria se estivesse no lugar dele.

Se ela fosse um homem ela achava que poderia entender como é amar uma mulher. Ela seria com certeza um homem melhor, não gostaria de ver uma mulher sofrendo ou magoada. Ela a ouviria o que a mulher tinha a dizer, porque ela _sabia_ como **machucava** perder quem se quer, quando a pessoa não te dá valor e tudo que você tinha foi simplesmente destruído.

Ela abriu uma página da internet para checar seus e-mails e verificar as encomendas e assim começar a trabalhar, fazendo o que simplesmente gostava, sendo uma designer de jóias. E o dia passou. Assim como nos outros ela não percebeu o tempo passar. Quando checou o relógio já passavam das sete horas da noite e assim ela saiu do serviço e foi até o carro. Como sempre colocou a bolsa no banco do carona e tomou o caminho de casa.

Quando estava a menos de duas quadras de sua casa lembrou-se que ela não deveria estar indo para lá. Suspirou pesadamente dando a volta no quarteirão para pegar o caminho da casa dos pais e em menos de dez minutos estacionou ao meio-fio. Ao sair do carro, pegou suas malas e tocou a campainha. Seria uma longa noite... Na verdade seriam longos dias, semanas, meses e até mesmo anos para se adaptar novamente a vida de solteiro. Mas nunca se arrependeria do que fizera.

_**If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I Know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed**_

_**...**_

O supermercado não estava tão lotado quanto esperava. A fila não estava tão grande e tinha certeza que chegaria ao apartamento antes das sete, o que lhe daria tempo suficiente para preparar o jantar para seu novo namorado.

Há dois anos separara-se de seu marido e no começo ficara visivelmente arrasada, mas ainda assim ela seguiu em frente e há três meses conhecera Sesshoumaru. Um cara frio e introvertido, mas que fazia de seus pequenos atos uma declaração de amor. E podia dizer que fizera uma troca perfeita e que estava completamente feliz.

Ao olhar ao redor, vendo se não esquecera nada ela o viu. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito que há dois anos, a não ser pelo fato que ele casara de novo, com sua "parceira", Kagome. Isso ocorrera há pouco cinco meses. Então provavelmente eles estavam ali fazendo compras.

Kohaku se quer notou Rin ali, parada observando-o. Uma mulher de cabelos negros lisos foi até ele e beijou-o nos lábios antes de virar-se para que Rin vi-se seu rosto, e quando o fez, fez-la arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em descrença. Aquela não era Kagome...

Ela não acreditava naquilo. Como ele poderia ser tão inescrupuloso a ponto de trair sua mulher sendo que fazia cinco meses que estavam casados. Será que com ela fora a mesma coisa? Será que com cinco meses de casados, ou até menos ele já a traia. Olhando-o de novo sentiu nojo de saber que já havia sido casada com ele.

Assim, passou suas compras o mais rápido que conseguiu e saiu do supermercado ainda pensativa. Ele era apenas um "garoto" afinal... Um adulto com cabeça de "adolescente" e se ele não crescesse, ele nunca chegaria a entender como era amar uma garota... Ele só poderia pensar em ser um homem melhor, mas ele não conseguiria... Ele nunca ouviria uma mulher, ele não ligaria se a estivesse machucando, até ele perder o que realmente quisesse, porque ele não a valorizava e então tudo que ele tivesse seria destruído.

Colocou as coisas no porta-malas e dirigiu-se para seu apartamento no centro da cidade. Fez o jantar lentamente pensando sobre tudo que vira e o que acontecera em sua vida. Foi pega de surpresa, quando estava retirando o pernil do forno, com a campainha soando. Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram quase nove horas.

_**But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
**__**Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy**_

Limpou as mãos no pano de prato e foi abrir a porta e sorriu ao ver Sesshoumaru ali parado com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Beijou-o levemente e puxou-o para dentro.

- Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou levemente mantendo sua voz como sempre, sem nenhum sentimento.

- Ótimo... – disse ela evitando a ultima parte de seu dia. Foi com ele até a cozinha. Enquanto ela colocava a mesa e apoiou-se no balcão olhando-a.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Rin.

- Eu só vi o Kohaku hoje no supermercado, mas ele não me viu.

- Então o que aconteceu? – questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu o vi com uma mulher.

- Mas ele não se casou de novo? Talvez fosse sua esposa.

- Não... – Rin disse abanando a cabeça. – Não era Kagome... Era **outra** mulher.

Ele não respondeu, apenas avaliou o rosto de sua namorada e seus olhos.

- Eu só divaguei se ele teria feito a mesma coisa comigo, com tão pouco tempo de casados.

- Não se preocupe, agora ele não está mais aqui, só nós dois.

- Sim... – ela disse sorrindo, quando ele a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos num carinho. – Isso basta.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Olá pessoal! Tudo certinho com vocês? Espero que sim. Bom eu simplesmente desde a primeira vez que ouvi essa música, a amei. Eu queria muito fazer uma song com ela e o casal que eu simplesmente achei perfeito foi Rin e Kohaku. Mas eu realmente não gostei do resultado final, esperava mais de mim mesma para ela e espero que me perdoem e mandem por favor reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam okay?

Para as pessoas que não entenderam eu vou explicar mais ou menos. A Rin, casada com o Kohaku é uma designer de jóias e ele um policial. Ele não dá muita atenção aos sentimentos da esposa e tem um caso com a Kagome, apesar de fazer piada disso quando eles discutem e assim a Rin ela toma uma decisão, separar-se dele, e quando ela reencontra-o depois de dois anos ele está casado com a Kagome e fazendo a mesma coisa que ele fazia com ela, e sim o Sesshoumaru é namorado dela. Acho que ficou claro não?

Fic de final de ano para vocês. Kisus mandem reviews e até mais (:


End file.
